


Being Summoned

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pantyjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: The Devils of the Kuoh Academy Occult Club are being summoned for odd reasons.





	Being Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rias is summoned once again by a stranger looking to have a little bit of fun with a devil, only she make sure to enjoy it herself.

Being summoned into a stranger’s home was nothing new for the busty redhead that was the next head of House Gremory, but it certainly was always an interesting ordeal whenever she was summoned alone, especially by someone who summoned her just to have a little bit of perverted fun with a devil like her. Though, that’s how she ended up on the man’s bed with a smile on her face and every stitch of clothing she was wearing, other than her dark purple lace panties, off her body and on the floor. “A lowly human like you thinks you can have sex with a gorgeous devil like myself?” There was a chuckle in her voice as she asked the question, hooking her thumbs into her underwear and pulling them down over her shapely hips until the fabric was down to her knees.

 

At the sight of the human’s blush, the devil sighed quietly in amusement, giggling to herself as she got her off her body and in the palm of her hand. “I’m afraid I can’t give you that. Being the heiress of my household, a human like yourself has no place fucking me. Though…~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, the redhead gently cupped the cheek of the man who summoned her, leaning down and pressing her lips against his own. Soft, gentle, elegant, and dominant. Pulling back away from the naked man’s lips, the young girl cooed as she brought her hand down to his crotch. “You may not be able to fuck a devil like me, but I’m sure you’ll be satisfied being pleasured by one.”

 

She didn’t even need an answer from the man as she felt his cock twitch in her hand, excitement clearly running through him as she wrapped her purple underwear around his hard cock. Even though her lips were mere inches from the man’s who summoned her, Rias was able to feel him shuddering under her, the contrast between her soft, warm skin and her extremely soft and silky underwear was something that she knew he was feeling. “You like this, don’t you? Just being touched by a devil, let alone being fucked by one. Who knows? Maybe if you behave yourself, I’ll give you what you want.~”

 

Pressing her massive breasts against the grown man’s torso, Rias sank into her place on the bed, with half of her body hanging onto the bed while her other half remained on the man. It didn’t help that she draped her leg around the strangers, hooking her ankle into his knees while her hand began to slowly travel along his shaft. A soft sound of bliss left the redhead’s lips as she planted a soft kiss on his, capturing him into yet another kiss that showed just how in control of the situation she was. “Be a good boy now… I want you to hold out for as long as you can. If you can do that… If you can make me beg, then I’ll grant you access to the devil pussy you crave so much.~” Her voice was riddled with excitement and desire, something about the thought of a lowly human fucking her just to form a pact sparking something within her that made her pump her hand along the shaft just a little faster.

 

It was a deal only an extremely sane man would ignore, but luckily for her, this man was insane enough to summon her into his home with the intention to plunder her cunt beyond belief. However, that only added to her favor as, with a soft breath, her black wings sprouted from her back, adding a sense of darkness to the crimson red locks that traveled down her back to her plump rear end. Her hand finally started to move her hand at an even faster pace, her soft underwear clearly working wonders for the man that summoned her as she could hear hot and heavy breaths starting to leave his lips. It didn’t help that her grip on the man’s shaft was slowly getting tighter and tighter, as if she wasn’t just jerking him off but instead trying to wring his cock dry of his cum.

 

Her blue eyes narrowed as she dragged her tongue along the stranger’s neck, deciding in the back of her mind to just toy with him while she had the chance. Bringing her hand to the tip of the man’s cock, the heiress gently rubbed the soft fabric in her hand along it, watching as a small wet spot formed from his precum. “Oh?” Almost right away, her voice became one of disappointment, actually having wanted this to turn against her before she left. “Are you getting close to cumming already?”  
  
Of course, at the feeling of the stranger’s hand finding its place on her shapely rear end, the redheaded devil couldn’t help but smile and push herself up off the bed just a little bit. She wanted the man to get a good view of her perfect, bouncy, and perky chest, especially since her hand never stopped moving and the hand on her ass was getting a firm grip on her skin. “You’ve got spunk… Definitely have the energy to keep any human woman happy, but I’m still a clear step above what you can handle.~”

 

When the stranger that summoned her started to throb in her hand and against her underwear, the young woman licked her lips and cooed at the feeling, her blue eyes almost sparkling in the light of the room. “Well? Nothing’s stopping you. Do it.” Letting out a soft, almost quiet breath, three soft words left her lips as her eyes shifted red. “Cum for me.~”

 

Right then and there, the man gave her what she was looking for to prove her point. Cum quickly and easily filled her hand and underwear, even to the point of spilling out through the fabric and pooling back into the man’s crotch. A devious and victorious chuckle left the girl as she closed her eyes and continued to ring out every single drop of cum that she could, leaning down just enough to press her voluptuous chest against the man’s torso. Rias didn’t bother to hide her amusement as she placed a soft kiss on his lips, followed by a second, and then a third. But after that, the devil pulled away and gazed into the man’s eyes, her own returning to their usual blue hue. “See? A human like you would never be able to make a devil like me beg for your cum.~”  
  
“Though, that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy its taste.” Taking a deep and heated breath, a soft blush coming to her cheeks, the girl moved almost through desperation, pulling her cum-soaked panties away from the still throbbing cock. She shuddered in place at the sight of them being horribly stained. “You really did make a mess, didn’t you?~” Licking her lips, the redhead retracted her wings and pulled the underwear closer to her mouth, dragging her soft tongue along the fabric and lapping up every single drop that she could find. The young devil pulled her cum-coated tongue pack into her mouth and played with the man’s seed for a moment, slowly and purposefully adjusting herself to sit in his lap, his hard cock resting against her thigh as she swallowed down the cum on her tongue. Opening her mouth with a quiet ‘ah’, the heiress stuck her tongue back out to show off that there was no more cum for her to swallow, playfully biting her lower lip at the feeling of the man’s cock twitching against her soft skin.

 

“You must have a lot of stamina in order to be ready and willing for another round right away. But, unfortunately, you won’t be getting that round from me.~” The redhead brought a finger to her lips and playfully flicked her tongue on it, the smile on her soft lips easily visible to the man she was sitting on top of. Of course, before she could hear any complaints, Rias brought the same finger to his lips, gently grinding her hips back and forth in his lap just to see how much she could tease him before leaving. “It’s time I take my leave, but you were certainly more fun than I expected.”

 

Placing her hands on the man’s bed and pushing herself off of it and onto the floor, the young devil immediately pulled her cum-stained panties back up her legs, making sure they snugly fit before grabbing her school uniform. “Be sure to summon me again if you want to give this another try. But I can’t promise that you’ll succeed next time, either.~” Playfully sticking her tongue out of her mouth, Rias placed a hand on her hip and smirked as a transportation circle formed under her feet. “See you then!~” Getting one final glance at the look of clear disbelief on the stranger’s face, the redhead vanished from sight.


End file.
